Rocky
Rocky, labeled as The Arrogant Jock, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon. Chapter Guide Chapter One - Rocky was in an arm-wrestling match with Bruno until "Bulldog" interrupted. "Bulldog" tricked Rocky into breaking a chair, so Rocky voted for "Bulldog." Rocky was put on the Rampaging Piranhas tribe, and they won immunity and reward. Chapter Two - Rocky was jealous that Fuega won the first challenge for the team and he didn't. Hillary even accused him of just being upset to lose to a girl. Rocky, and Hillary, helped "Spazz" during the challenge. Rocky successfully jumped during the challenge, and his team won immunity. Chapter Three - Rocky continued to be upset about Fuega being a better fire-starter than him, even saying that he didn't care if he seemed sexist, and felt that he is supposed to be the strongest person on the tribe. Fuega told him he could be team captain, despite Hillary's protest. During the challenge, Rocky competed in two rounds and got a confidence boost by getting on of the puzzle piece bags. Despite this, his team lost and he voted for "Spazz." Chapter Four - Rocky fought with Hillary about cleaning the cabin until Fuega threatened to burn down the cabin if they didn't stop fighting. Rocky went to his room. Rocky went through the corn maze during the challenge, and the Piranhas won immunity and reward. Chapter Five - Rocky sat with Betty at the romantic dinner, but only because she was the last girl. Rocky spent the whole time complaining and said he'd rather sit with Fuega. Rocky was moved to the Alpha Males tribe. Rocky tripped during the challenge, but the guys still won immunity. Chapter Six - Rocky fishes with James and Ace, who teach Rocky to fish. Ace then offered the James and Rocky an alliance. Rocky agree. During the challenge, Rocky helped save Niles. The boys won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Rocky was one of the guys who was unhappy eating fish all the time. Rocky came in second in the first part of the challenge, and won the second part. He won immunity and pizza for the Alpha Males. Chapter Eight - Rocky wanted to be the leader of the Alpha Males. During the challenge, he had to watch a video of everybody he's ever met insulting him. When the Alpha Males lost the challenge, Rocky voted for Frasier with most of the tribe. Chapter Nine - When the Alpha Males lost, Rocky joined Nathaniel's alliance and, despite their friendship, voted for Bruno. Chapter Ten - During the challenge, Rocky refused to jump out of the plane, being the only Alpha Male in the plane not to do so. The Alpha Males won immunity. Chapter Eleven - Rocky was sad that Fuega got eliminated, and some contestants asked him if he liked her, which he declined. During the challenge, Rocky performed his football talent during the talent show. He hit Bozo in the head with the football. He got two points from Hillary, one from Jocelyn, and ten from Bozo. When the Alpha Males lost, he had to pick between voting Ace off with Nathaniel, or Bruno with Ace. In the end, he voted for Bruno, his long time friend. Chapter Twelve - During the challenge, Rocky picked Bozo as the most ill contestant. When the Alpha Males lost, Rocky was angered by Nathaniel and voted him off. Chapter Thirteen - Rocky made it the second farthest in the rock wall climbing challenge. Rocky voted for Hillary because he hates her. However, Jocelyn was largely responsible for Rocky's elimination, due to him being a physical threat. Relationship(s) Fuega - Rocky befriended Fuega early on, and said he wanted to sit with her at the romantic dinner (as opposed to Betty, who he had to sit with). In chapter eleven, Rocky was questioned about whether or not he liked Fuega, and it was strongly hinted that he did. Alliance(s) Rocky joined Ace's alliance in chapter six. He joined Nathaniel's in chapter nine, but stuck with Ace's in chapter eleven's vote. Background Rocky started his athletic career as a runner on the school track team. He then joined football, and soon became a wrestler. Rocky won several awards, and a scholarship. He can currently bench press two-hundred pounds. Rocky generally thinks of himself as a god, and has yet to have reason to think otherwise, as he has won everything he's ever tried. Trivia *Rocky's appearance is an edit of Tyler. *Rocky was originally going to be a nickname. *Rocky was named and partially based off of Rocky Balboa. *Rocky was the second jury member. *Rocky received six votes. *Rocky was the first Outlasting Warrior to be voted off. Category:Total Drama Amazon